The Thrill Ride of Love
by livelovewrite127
Summary: My take on the scene where Percy and Annabeth take a ride on the Thrill Ride of Love in the lightning thief. Percy's a little OOC and then it's how much different they act 10 years later. Rated T for the second Chapter. R&R Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Insults Galore!

**The Thrill Ride of Love**

"There is no way in Hades I'm going on the "Thrill Ride of Love" with him." Annabeth protested indignantly.

Percy groaned. "And why not?"

"Because… you and I… we're not… because I mean it's a gross idea."

"It's just a ride."

"CALLED THE THRILL RIDE OF LOVE." She exclaimed.

"So? I'm lovable." Percy cracked a grin.

She felt her face turning a shade of pink. "No."

"Yes I am."

"Gods no. You're a little fish. You remind me of fish."

"Just because you want to gut me out like a fish doesn't make me one." He winced.

"That does sound appealing." She muttered. "But I know my mom will not approve of a daughter of Athena going on Aphrodite's love ride with a son of Poseidon."

"What about you? Do you approve?" Grover teased.

"Of course not." She said feeling her cheeks reddening.

"She'd rather go with Luke." Percy shrugged. "He's her LOVE!" he said in a mocking voice.

"Percy Jackson you shut your fish lips before I take you up on gutting out fish."

"Come on, Annabeth. You might even get to kiss his fish lips…" Grover teased.

Annabeth's jaw dropped and Percy's face was a bright pink. "EW." They both said simultaneously then looked at each other in exasperation.

"SHUT-UP!" they both said.

They both rolled their eyes.

"Good Gods." Percy muttered.

"Unbelievable." She muttered.

Grover sighed. "What's more believable, Annabeth?"

"You two going on it together." She grumbled with her arms crossed.

Grover ran a hand through his curly brown hair. "Come on, Annabeth. You know I can't swim."

"I'd just as soon kiss a Cyclops as I would go on "The Thrill Ride of Love" with _him_." She pointed at Percy.

"HEY!" He said indignantly.

"Hi." She said sarcastically. "Grover I can't… I mean what if someone sees me."

"Don't complain. Look what I've got!" Percy complained and her jaw dropped.

"Please. Going on this ride with me would probably be the most love related thing you've ever done with a girl."

Percy was about to say something in his own defense, the problem was… she was right. She was always right.

"Hey at least I don't have some weird crush on a dude 6 years older than me."

"Well I would hope you wouldn't have a crush on a "dude" 6 years older than you." She retorted.

"Why do you always have to get the last word?" he protested.

"I don't have to, it just happens because you can't win."

"You're so stubborn."

"And you're so annoying."

"You think I want to go on this thing? I hate water parks."

"Funny. The son of POSEIDON hates water parks. If that's not twisted than I'm obviously not a daughter of Athena."

Percy paused. "Wait… what?"

"Was that too much for you?" she faked sympathy.

"No it's just whenever you talk all I hear is BLAH BLAH BLAH!" he was pretty satisfied with that comeback until she merely rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you hear that when any intelligent individual talks, otherwise you'd probably be a lot smarter."

He groaned. "That's it I'm going alone."

"No, you'll be killed." Grover said.

Annabeth sighed. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's get this over with."

"Wait does that mean you're coming?" Percy asked as she lead the way.

"No, I'm just walking to the ride's entrance for exercise." She replied sarcastically.

He smiled smugly. "You know, I think deep down, you wanted to go on this ride with me."

"The Seaweed in your head must be leaking through your ears, because I clearly stated that I'd rather kiss a Cyclops."

"Guess we should find us a cyclops then." He muttered.

"Do that and you'll become a Cyclops." She retorted as they walked through the line.

"You can't do that! They're a totally different species." He said smiling at his knowledge of Cyclops.

"All I'd have to do is poke your eye out." She said it so nonchalantly that he barely took it harshly until he realized what it meant.

"I'm kind of scared of you sometimes."

"That's good. That means you respect me." She said as they climbed in the ride.

"Do you respect me?" he asked.

She looked at him briefly then laughed. "Yeah I do. But if you even think that gives you the right to touch me in _any_ way while we're on this thing…"

"Don't worry." He thought about the Cyclops threat and the gutting of fish. "I won't." he swallowed.

Annabeth nodded as the bar came down.

The ride had absolutely nothing to do with love. It was extremely fast and Percy felt like the life was being sucked out of him.

"I can't feel my lips." He announced. He struggled to look over at a completely calm Annabeth who had her arms crossed. She looked bored and like this wasn't a ride to make even a stunt man queasy.

"Lame right?" she asked and looked at his face and started laughing. "Seriously?"

He turned away with anger. How could he be the wimp? Easy. Annabeth was not a wimp.

Suddenly the ride slammed the breaks and he felt his stomach slam against the bar.

"Ow." He muttered in pain.

She looked fine still, but she looked at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm good." He said. "You know I have to give you props on handling that ride. I thought I was going to-"

"AHHH!" Annabeth screamed and leaped on Percy's lap.

"What? What?" Percy asked scared, feeling riptide at his side.

"Spider…" she said in a high voice and Percy suddenly became aware that she was on his lap and grew very nervous.

"I… um… er…"

"Kill it!" she shouted.

"Okay, Okay." He said quickly and he used his water powers to splash some water on the spider as it fell to water, dead.

Annabeth exhaled. "Thanks." She said.

Percy nodded uneasily. "Yep."

Annabeth looked where she was and realized her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was on his lap. Suddenly, she began to feel extremely embarrassed.

"We don't mention this to anyone. Not even Grover. Agreed?" She said.

"Agreed." He said swallowing hard. She didn't get off right away. It was weird how safe she felt. She didn't like it of course, but why'd she do it?

They walked off the ride together when both of their faces lost the redness it possessed.

"That wasn't _terrible_ was it?" Percy asked regaining some of his confidence.

Annabeth for once, wasn't in the mood to argue. "Not intoxicating or anything."

They both realized it was kind of intoxicating. Neither could breathe, and both were speechless. In the awkward way of course.

"So… how was it?" Grover asked.

"Fine." Both answered at the same time.

"Fine?" he asked.

Percy shrugged. "It was lame. Plus uh… she wouldn't stop teasing me the whole time."

Annabeth also shrugged. "You're an easy target. Can't help that."

Grover nodded slowly. "Oh-kay?"


	2. Chapter 2: Some things never change

**10 years later**…

**Some Things Never Change**

"Annabeth where are you taking me?" Percy asked.

She lead him by his hand. "Somewhere…" she said.

"That gives me a few options… Not too many… but a few."

She laughed. "Would you just shut-up and keep that blind fold on."

"Meanie."

She turned around so that they were against each other. Her soft breath against his.

"Somewhere sounds pretty good." He said.

She pecked his lips. "Okay. Now come on."

They walked a little bit more.

"You know, Annabeth. People around us might be thinking we're playing a misshapen game of pin the tale on the donkey."

She chuckled. "Do you hear people?"

"Is this another psychology question?" he asked.

"No. I'm just saying there's no one around."

"Ooh I got a hint."

"Woops." She said sarcastically.

Percy blindly found her waist. "Is this one of those "Spruce up your sex life" types of things that Juniper tries to get Grover to do?"

They both laughed, thinking back on what Grover was telling them about "Sexy hide and seek" or "Hot Potato… Sexy Edition"

"The Darts one was pretty stupid of them to try." She said laughing.

"Yeah. So… is this…?"

"No."

"You're right, ours doesn't need sprucing up."

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't suppress a smile. "We're almost there." She took his hand and lead the way.

When they were finally there, she walked him up the steps.

"And take it off." She said.

He removed the blind fold and there he saw an empty water park. It was obviously closed, but they were still standing before a particular waterslide.

"Why are we…?" He began then saw the sign. "Thrill Ride of Love" he said aloud.

He looked at her surprised.

"I remember this… still want to poke my eye out and gut me like a fish?"

She blushed sheepishly. "Not exactly what I had in mind, Seaweed Brain."

He put an arm around her. "And the name calling continues."

She raised an eyebrow. "You really think that just because we've been dating for 8 years that I'll stop calling you Seaweed Brain?"

"No." he said with a smile on his face.

"Good. Now here's the somewhat sappy moment that I felt was needed." She said.

He sighed. "Gods, I remember this place. I remember how freaked you were that you had to go "

"We fought a lot, didn't we?" she pointed out.

"Yeah, but I guess deep down…"

She looked at him with a smug look on her face. "Percy Jackson are you telling me you had feelings for me even then?"

"I was until you interrupted me." He said matter-of-factly. "Which you did back THEN too."

She shrugged. "Guess some things never change."

He laughed. "So why exactly did you bring me here?"

"I guess to see how far we've come." She said and he cupped her cheek.

"We have come pretty far haven't we?" He said as he kissed her deeply. When he released it he chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

"I remember how scared you got of that spider… practically lunged on my lap."

She smirked. "Sent your preteen hormones through the roof."

"Why did I tell you I liked you back then?"

"Because you love me now."

"True." He said as she kissed his lips and lead him over to the cart.

"For old times sake?" she asked and he smiled.

"Let's do this."

They hopped in.

"Are you going to threaten me if I touch you?" He asked.

"Hmm… not this time." She said as he wrapped his arm around her. "You aren't going to cry are you?"

"Shut-up I've taken down titans since then."

"True, but you still hate waterparks."

"I hate when you're right." He grumbled.

The right was just as intense as Percy remembered. He felt like his face was pealing off and he looked at a content Annabeth.

"HOW DOES THIS NOT AFFECT YOU?"

She laughed. "I'm cool like that, Seaweed Brain."

Percy breathed deeply. "Don't cry. Be brave. Don't cry. Be Brave."

"You're adorable you know that right?"

He then realized the ride had stopped.

"How long ago had it ended?" he squeaked and she climbed onto his lap.

"About 5 minutes ago." She chuckled.

"How come you let me…"

"SPIDER!" Annabeth shrieked.

"What, where?" he asked calmly as Annabeth's grip on him tightened.

"Over… there?"

"Hey… just like last time."

"Kill it!" She buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"It's okay, I've got you." He squirted some water on the spider and it was gone.

She looked up then at Percy. "Thanks."

He laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you looked like you were going to…"

"I'm fine." He insured.

She nodded. "Well that was a fun trip down memory lane."

"Yeah… next time do you want to just…"

"Kiss underwater in a bubble?" she suggested.

"Yes."

She laughed and kissed his cheek. "Sounds like a plan."

"Let's go do that… and uh we don't have to mention my screaming on the ride right?"

"Or my spaz attack over the spider?"

"Deal?"

"Deal." She stated as they walked out.


End file.
